<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweaters in august by RatsAreNice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271436">Sweaters in august</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatsAreNice/pseuds/RatsAreNice'>RatsAreNice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Percy Weasley, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Gay Oliver Wood, Gay Percy Weasley, M/M, POV Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley-centric, Sibling Bonding, Sweaters, Wearing your partners clothes, wearing your boyfriends clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatsAreNice/pseuds/RatsAreNice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Bill and Percy are home alone together Bill can’t help but feel like somthings off about percy's appearance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley &amp; Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweaters in august</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm summer afternoon, Bill and Percy were home alone together while the rest of the family went to Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping</p><p>Bill was walking down the hall, quickly peeking into Percy’s room to make sure his younger brother was okay</p><p>Bill stopped in his tracks and did a double take, Looking back into Percy’s bedroom</p><p>The young redhead wasn’t doing anything inconspicuous, he was simply reading on his bed</p><p>But Bill swore there was something off about the scene</p><p>He scanned his younger brother, looking for the culprit of his unease</p><p>His hair? No, it was perfectly done, as always.</p><p>His glasses? No, they were the same as they always had been.</p><p>His book? No, it was a typical book, nothing interesting there.</p><p>Then Bill’s eyes landed on the sweater Percy was wearing</p><p>It looked odd on him, Percy often wore sweaters but this one felt different</p><p>Bill knew he had never seen Percy wear it, but it still felt strangely familiar to him</p><p>Bills mind flashed to the obvious answer that it was new, but no, it was too familiar to him for that</p><p>He tried shifting through his memories, trying to figure out when he had seen the peculiar sweater before</p><p>Bill’s mind stopped. He knew where he had seen that sweater before.</p><p>It was Oliver Woods, Bill had seen him wearing it many times before</p><p>But why would Percy wear Oliver’s Sweater?</p><p>Bill knew the two were dormmates at Hogwarts and that they were fairly close</p><p>But it was the middle of august, how could Percy have Oliver’s sweater?</p><p>Bill tried to justify it</p><p>‘Why would someone wear another person’s else’s clothes?’</p><p>Until coming to the only conclusion he could muster</p><p>Quickly swinging open the door, Bill said</p><p>“Are you dating Oliver Wood!?”</p><p>Startled and fallen back from his door being shoved open, Percy stared at his older brother</p><p>“W-What!?” Percy stuttered out, still alarmed “Wait- O-Oliver!? What-”</p><p>“You’re wearing his sweater!” Bill snapped back</p><p>The room went silent as both boys stared at each</p><p>A blush crept up Percy’s face as he looked down “..I didn’t think you would..” He mumbled</p><p>“..So are you?” Bill asked “I won’t judge you or anything, I’m just curious”</p><p>Percy looked to the ground “..Yes”</p><p>Percy’s head snapped up “B-But don’t tell anyone else”</p><p>“I won’t! I won’t!” Bill said raising his arms defensively</p><p>Bill looked down at his younger brother, a grin spreading</p><p>”..so..you’re at the level of wearing his sweaters huh?” he teased</p><p>Percy’s blush deepened </p><p>“Oh, shut up!” he shouted, defensively</p><p>Bill snickered lightly, walking out of Percy's room</p><p>He may just have to send a letter to Oliver soon..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and have a great day/night :)</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>